Unlikely Disguise
by Aimi Komori
Summary: Shadrach Alderman is a Cabin Boy or so everyone thought...
1. A 'boy' called Shadrach

_**Unlikely Disguise  
  
  
By Aimi Komori  
  
  
**_ Disclaimer: POTC is not mine and I am making no profit off this.   
  
AN: A little feedback is nice, just don't be harsh. ^_~  
  
  
  
"Cabin Boy, hurry and bring the Capt. Maritime's supper to 'im before he boxes yeh ears." Cried a heavy set man wearing a very dirty apron as he shoved the tray of warm food and wine service into the young Cabin Boy's arms.   
The boy himself staggered a bit, but managed to regain his balance and was bounding up the stairs to reach Capt. Maritime's room to serve him supper.  
With one hand, he opened the door and entered with a slight bow, "Captain, your supper is ready."   
  
Capt. Maritime, was not famed for having a lot of booty nor for being very adventurous, but for leaving no one alive when he loots ships. Expect in one minor case, the Cabin Boy, Shadrach Alderman. He was once a former Cabin Boy for The Mad Capt. Cruikshank of the Inconsequential., until Martime had it in he's greedy hands. Shadrach at the time hide in the kitchen in a barrel that was filled almost to the top in rum, it was a miracle he didn't drown. And another when they opened it a day later on the Sabre and found him in it. At the time the crew of Sabre needed a new Cabin Boy, there last Keelhaul for threatening to leave the crew and tell the British Navy their whereabouts. So Shadrach became from then on Cabin Boy and lone survivor of Maritime.  
  
He pushed aside a box filled with gold coins, and nodded as Shadrach sat the tray and poured the wine and food before him.   
Maritime time took a sip of the dark colored wine and sat it down on the wooden table with a small 'clang', "Let the men know, we sail fer Port Royale!"  
Shadrach nearly dropped the empty tray and gulped, "Yes, Caption'." He thought Maritime officially mad, Port Royale, had the British Navy there, did he want to kill them all?   
  
He numbly handed the cook the tray. "What be the matter, boy?" He heaved a bit, like he's heart was about to stop, he always did.  
Shadrach's eyes were a steely gray, "We sail to Port Royale." And was about to turn around.  
The cook gave him a sharp glare and grabbed he's right arm tight, "Boy, don't yeh go be tell me lies."   
Shadrach, pulled back and rubbed he's hurt arm, "I tell no lies. He has asked me to inform the rest of the crew."   
The cook filled two pitchers of Nelson's Folly and shoved them into Shadrach's arm, "Best be taken this then boy, they won't be happy."  
He nodded and headed to the cook's entrance to the below and witch the pitchers.  
  
  
~*~  
  
As Shadrach enter his small room just off the cook's room, he sighed. The men were anything but pleased with the news, they all cursed Maritime. After years of trying surviving, Shadrach felt sure, she'd never see her 20th birthday.   
  
  
~*~  
  
Keelhaul---a method of punishment aboard pirate ships in which the victim was tied to the ship, thrown overboard and dragged underwater along the length of the keel.  
Nelson's Folly--rum  
  
Is Maritime mad!? Yes...very. Shadrach a her? Errr yeah, you heard rightly so.  
  
Please be kind, rewind--er review.  
  
Aimi  



	2. I Be A Lady

_**Unlikely Disguise  
  
  
By Aimi Komori  
  
  
**_**Disclaimer still stands as of last chapter. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
AN: ^^ Thanks for the reviews.   
When it came to choosing Shadrach's name, I almost chose Larry, but then that made me think of a cable guy. ^^;; So I thought something 'shady' would do, so ditto Shadrach. ^___^  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
**_"...life ain't no beauty show, we don't know where tomorrow ends. And when we're sad. It's kind of a drag...."  
'All I Need' by Matchbox 20  
  
  
  
  
_The ship swayed through the sea in a soothing way, but it no matter how soothing it was, the hearts onboard were no lulled by it.  
Shadrach sat on her knees, a bucket of murky water on one side and a dirty former white rag in hand, idly scrubbing the upper deck. "Ugh...not again, you little dirty bastards..." She hated the fact as soon as she cleaned the deck those horrible birds would come out of nowhere and dirty it up as soon as she cleaned it. "Yo ho, a stickin pirates life is not for me..."  
"What did yeh expect? Pretty girls, fine food and wine, and ballads about yeh..." Capt. Maritime, looking though he's spyglass no too far from her, He laughed.  
'Pretty boys in my case,' She thought with a mental smirk and stood.   
He stopped he's crazed laugh and gave her a look, "Where yeh be goin'?"  
"Too get your breakfast and get the men there hangover drinks." Breakfast wouldn't be ready for another hour, but she had to get away from Maritime's annoying laugh and she really had to sober up the crew.  
  
She entered the moderately large room of the cook to be hit with the smell of rotting food. It always smelled in there no matter how often she cleaned it.  
She picked up a wooden table leg near the doorway. It had broken off the small writing table in the room a week ago and Shadrach found it quite useful for poking Thomas the cook awake. He had a mean morning temper.   
  
_Poke..... jab...jab...poke...  
  
  
  
_In a loud clear voice as she back away from the large body she cried out in a sing along sort of voice, "Good morin', good morin', good morin' to yoooouuuuuu!" Thomas rolled out of bed with a snort and a loud thud, "Yeh rotten maggot!!!" He cried as he tried to stand, but by the time he stood, Shadrach made a quick exit.  
Now that the cook was awake, Shadrach could start helping the crew with it's hang over.  
She opened a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out two empty rum bottles, both were in hues of light blue and in black paint read, 'Hangover begone!" on each one.   
She walked to where the crew lay with her empty rum bottles, and walked by and whack a crew members as she went by on the head, "Good morin', good morin', good morin' to yooouuuu...." She cried as she went about with her 'hangover get over bottles', along with it came cries of pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Flames and cannon fire erupted from Sabre and from Port Royale.   
Most of the crew was on shore looting and the sorts. Shadrach herself stayed behind per orders and much to her relief.   
Maritime laughed and he collapsed he's spyglass. "She'll be ours before day break, young Alderman!"  
Shadrach leaned on the railing on the upper deck watching the fight, idly wondering how her life would have been. She could have been a lady that men fell head over heels in love with, or a pirate--well in a way she was one, but she never did pirate things. Unless cleaning and serving was a pirate kind of thing to do, she could be looting and drinking rum, or a artist. But not one of those things seemed appealing. One thing, she was sure she was no great beauty, her chest was probably not as feminine as most women's because of binding them so tightly to her self, she like the idea of stealing or killing, and lastly she was such a lousy artist that people usually mistaken her trees for Commodore Norrington.  
  
She was throttled out of her thoughts when a cannon ball from Royale hit the lower part of the ship.  
Maritime cursed and yelled for some to go down below and repair the damage.  
Shadrach sat down and hugged her knees. "This is just a bad dream." She kept on repeating it until some point she fell asleep.  
The amazing thing about Shadrach, no matter how bad the situation, she managed to fall asleep during them.   
  
She spurted suddenly when something cold and wet hit her face, "Belay!!" She sat up, musty straw pieces were about her hair.  
"Get up boy." The voice was cold and well educated.  
She stood up, her eyes took a bit to adjust, but she did finally register she was in a cell. "Sink me..." She squeaked.  
Beside Norrington on each side stood of him stood foot soldiers. "Indeed we will," He paused, "Your name boy."   
"Shadrach Alderman is what I be known as. Cabin Boy of Maritime and formerly Cabin Boy of the Inconsequential." Shadrach came near to saying more, but decided against it.  
"Indeed you are a pirate."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Nuh huh. Cabin Boy!"  
"Pirate!"  
"I be a lady! Ladies are not pirates!"  
"Hah, impossible! Do I look like a imbecile?"  
"No. Read my lips, giiirrrrrllll."  
"Where are breast then, girl?"  
Shadrach paused, now this will be awkward to explain.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Notice: Upcoming chapters will be more R-ish. ^^0  
*bows* Once again, thank you for the reviews.  
Please be kind, rewind--er review!!!  



	3. Don't make me strip!

_**Unlikely Disguise  
  
By Aimi Komori  
  
**_ Disclaimer is as same as before. Huzzah. :p  
  
  
  
^^ Thanks for the reviews, I really wasn't expecting so much support in continuing this story. ^.^  
Yes, Norrington is being a bit of pig when questioning young Shadrach, but he'll get what he deserves in the end. ^_^  
You know what's awesome to listen while writing? Celtic music, not the slow sounding stuff, but the ones with a fast beat. ^^ Mwhahaha! River Dance!!!   
Thank you to for making me get off my lazy rear and writing the rest of this chapter.  
Oh this chapter is brought to from Paris, France! ^_~ I am visiting for a month here to see the olds and my cousins, plus the drag queen cousin of mine. :-)  
I'll give thank yous at the end of the chapter, k?  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Shadrach later blamed temporary insanity for her opening her mouth about being a girl like she did.   
"Goodness!" cried the maid of the governor's house when Shadrach pulled off her shirt. Beneath it was the tight special corset she wore. "How can you breath in that!? Miss Elizabeth's only tightens up the waist a bit, but never have I seen one that flattens you!"  
Shadrach turned pink at the older girl's bluntness on the matter.  
  
It took a long time to convince Commodore Norrington that she was indeed a girl and threaten to strip at one point to prove it so. Instead he had her taken to Port Royale's midwife's house to have this straighten out.   
The woman herself was none too please with doing this, since she had so many wounded to care for from the attack before.  
Face as red as a beet she explain she was female and the midwife asked many embarrassing questions. The woman even had her strip, which made Shadrach turn even a brighter red. She was glad to see that the woman didn't ask why she was pretending to be a boy.  
"Commodore," the woman briskly walked outside up to the waiting Commdore with Shadrach hunched over a bit with her hands in pockets following her. "You have genuine lass here."   
He gave Shadrach a steely look, "I apologize, Miss Alderman." he's words were sincere sounding enough, but the sincerity did not reach he's eyes.   
The midwife huffed a little bit. "Tell me you old fool where did you find this so called boy? And what do you plan to do with this lass?" She spoke as if Shadrach wasn't there.  
The Commodore was taken back a bit, he obviously hadn't thought about this. "Mrs. Charity, I don't know. I must ask Miss Alderman some questions about her reasoning for being on that boat."  
At last Shadrach found her voice, "I have done nothing illegal , unless cabin boy work is consider piracy."  
The older woman snorted, "Norrington, don't tell me this silly little thing was on that ship last night?"  
"She was, dead asleep on the upper deck. She sleeps like a rock." He said as he turned around, "Guards, take Miss Shadrach to my office I shall question her further there."  
  
~*~  
  
Norrington's office wasn't very well organized as she thought it would be. She had the urged to clean it up, but she just sat in that wooden old chair, stiff as dead corpse.   
She expect it to be just be Norrington, but it wasn't. He and an older man enter the office.  
The older man sat behind Norrington's desk and gave Shadrach a slight nervous smile. Norrington stood beside him. "Welcome to Port Royale, Miss Alderman. I am the governor of Port Royale, Governor Swann."   
Shadrach blinked and gave him stare, "I beg your pardon? You are not going to hang me or behead me, Sir?"  
"No, my dear."  
She raised an eyebrow, she felt a bad headache coming on. "Why?"  
He sat up a little, "Because you have done no acts of piracy. It's not in women's nature to do wrong."  
_'Hah! I could if I wanted too! But I have conscious...' _She thought, she was a little annoyed with this Swann character.   
"Then what are you to do with me?" She asked looking from Commdore to Governor  
"You are live in my house until we can find your family." Said the Governor.  
Shadrach twitched, "My family?"   
  
~*~  
  
Here she was in the Governor's posh home feeling very cross and annoyed that she didn't know how to dress herself in girls clothing.  
The maid walked in twenty minutes later to find Shadrach fighting to but the corset on, "Cursed thing is nothing like my old one!" She said as the maid helped her tighten it up. The maid simply laughed as she then helped slip a dark blue gown over Shadrach's head.  
She looked into the full length mirror and made a face, "I look like Cabin Boy in drag."  
The maid came up behind her and start working on her hair. "That's because Cabin Boy hasn't had her hair worked on and then she'll look like a lady. Though your hair is kind of on the short side, I think I can make some good of it."   
Shadrach sighed and realized that for the first time in a long time needed a good strong drink of Nelson's Folly.  
  
~*~  
  
  
TBC  
  
The next chapter ensures great deal of laughs and action! Savvy? Hehe.  
  
Thanks nedluva for pointing that out. I will fix those asap. My turn to fix your english errors.  
"alert! alert! really check your spelling! "there" is not the same as "their." but i am very curious to see how this turns out (strokes chin thoughtfully). will we meet Jack? i like Jack."  
It should have been like this...  
  
"Alert! Alert! Really check your spelling! "there" is not the same as "their." I am very curious to see how this turns out (strokes chin thoughtfully). Will we meet Jack? I like Jack."  
  
Always capitalize your I(s) and the first letter in the start of every sentence. I am not big freak about that, I just hate seeing those I(s) lower case where they shouldn't be. ^^;;  
Anyways, yes, she shall meet Jack in the next chapter and more rum too. XD  
  
Oil Pastel, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. I've been worried this chapter isn't going to live up to the others and I am worried it hasn't, so I shall make up for it in the next chapter.  
  
Marie, *tackles* I've seen you updated your story and I shall read it right now, woohoo! Thanks for the review and perhaps Shadrach will teach Norrington some manners in the next chapter.   
Namarie.  
  
Rae, tada and I hope your not too disappointed with the chapter.  
  
Captain Wind, thank ye very much!   
  
I'll probably update tomorrow so I can get to the real fun of the story!  
  
Aimi-deedee  



End file.
